


I Did Not Exist

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Rinko swears she's doing fine on her own, but everything changes when she crosses paths with Roselia's vocalist, Yukina Minato.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 23





	I Did Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~! Heads up that I'll be twisting the canon storyline a bit to fit the song!

🎶 _I don’t believe in myself_  
 _I didn’t want my existence to be known_ 🎶

A first year Rinko sits in the corner of her class. She could hear the chattering of everyone else in the room, but she pays no attention to it. She's far too fixated on the book she's reading to even care. 

Rinko loves being alone. She's fine on her own, she thinks to herself.

* * *

🎶 _On windy days, I don’t even think of leaving my room_  
 _Until the wind outside stops blowing_ 🎶

Now on her second year of high school, Rinko's perspective still stays the same. She prefers being on her own, because she doesn't have to deal with people.

Rinko loves her room. To her, it's her place of comfort and solitude. She's alone, and she can do whatever she wants. There are things that keep her busy so that she doesn't feel lonely. 

There's the grand piano she's grown oh so familiar with... and there's NFO to keep her company as well.

In the world of NFO, Rinko reigns. Late at night, nothing can be heard except the clicking and tapping on the computer.

Oh?

Rinko receives a friend request from Demon Princess Ako. This demon princess appears to be as strong as her, though. Maybe she just wants someone to grind with?

Hesitantly, she accepts the request.

🎶 _The curtains are drawn closed over the window to my heart_  
 _I breathe quietly in my little corner of the world_ 🎶

As Rinko got to talk to this demon princess more, she admittedly enjoys the girl's presence. It turns out she's a middle schooler named Ako Udagawa, who goes to that one school near hers.

In the middle of one of their calls, Ako beams. " _Rinrin! I'm joining a band! I'm gonna be the second coolest drummer in the world~!_ "

" _Fufufu... Good for you..._ "

" _They're looking for a keyboardist too! You play piano, right? Why don't you join with me?!_ "

" _M-Me...? I-I'm not—!_ "

" _But Rinrin! You're good at playing the piano!_ "

" _..._ "

" _Don't worry, Rinrin! I'll always be by your side!_ "

🎶 _We dream to give ourselves hope_  
 _But if it means I’ll get hurt, I’d rather not dream at all_ 🎶

It's the perfect opportunity for her to break out of her shell, Rinko thinks to herself. Together with her best friend Ako, what could possibly go wrong?

Together, she and Ako plays their respective instruments in front of the incomplete band.

The ice-cold vocalist named Yukina speaks, "...Both of you have the skill worthy enough. I suppose I have no problem with letting you both in..."

Rinko doesn't realize she's been staring at the unknown vocalist until she's called out for it. She just thinks she's really beautiful but cold, like a snowflake... that's all.

"Rinko-san. Are you listening to me?"

"S-Sorry!"

"Anyway, soon we'll have a live..."

See, the problem is that Rinko isn't good with crowds. "I-I..."

"If you have any complaints, you're better off going home. While you're skilled, I don't want someone who's not willing to perform onstage."

Rinko could feel a thousand daggers stab into her chest. She wants to play so much... but she couldn't bear the thought of being in front of a big crowd. In the end, she decides to run away.

🎶 _I’m just a dull colourless flower_  
 _Even if our paths ever cross again_ 🎶

Rinko regrets her decision of not facing her fears, but will she see Yukina again? More importantly, _how_ will she be able to face Yukina again? 

But nonetheless, Rinko's quite determined to solve this on her own. She won't run away again, and neither will she turn to Ako for help. Why? Rinko wants to change for the better, and although she doesn't realize it, she has a slight attraction towards the lavender-haired vocalist.

Will Rinko be accepted again? She had her chance, but she let it go by running away. And besides, Rinko's just an ordinary keyboardist. She's sure by now, Yukina has already found a better one.

Rinko doesn't know, but she'll try anyway.

Rinko inhales, and roughly opens the door where Yukina and her band is supposed to be practicing.

🎶 _There’s no way you’d remember me_  
 _So it’s pointless to say I like you_ 🎶

Without hesitation in Rinko's voice, she yells. "I want to play! I'm... sorry for running away. I was just afraid of the idea of performing in front of many people, but I won't run away anymore!"

Yukina's irritation turns into a small smile, "...That's the Rinko-san I want to hear onstage. Alright, your apology is accepted. Please come in."

Rinko's quite surprised with the smile, but not the bad kind. Rinko wears a small smile of her own as she gently closes the door behind her.

This is it, her chance to change for the better.

By the way, has Rinko ever mentioned how Yukina is way more beautiful with a smile?

* * *

🎶 _Even if it all seems like it should be someone else’s problem_  
 _You’re the only one who, without abandoning love—_ 🎶

Rinko's now on third year of high school, and admittedly that things have changed for her a lot in a good way. The band, now known as Roselia, has reached the success Yukina aims for. No, it's not just Yukina anymore. All five of Roselia now share the same goal.

And speaking of Yukina, Rinko's small attraction towards her has now become a huge crush. As time progressed, Yukina has become much kinder compared to how she was in her second year. With getting to know Yukina more, along with Yukina's character development... Rinko falls harder in love with the vocalist.

Yukina has encouraged Rinko quite a lot, but still... Rinko can't help but think that she's not good enough of a keyboardist. She sits in the corner of the back stage, the nervous wave hitting her right before Roselia's concert.

🎶 _I hear your voice coming from somewhere, calling for me_ 🎶

"Rinko." Yukina sits right next to her with a gentle smile on her face, firmly holding Rinko's hand as she does so. "You'll do amazing out there, I'm sure of it."

Rinko could only stare at her with a red blush on her face. But she breathes, trying her best to calm down. "Thank you..."

"Roselia, please get ready to perform." The staff calls them.

Yukina stands up, holding out a hand to Rinko. "Let's go, Rinko."

Rinko takes her hand, relying on her to help her stand. "Yukina-san..."

Hand-in-hand, they walk onstage together... along with the rest of Roselia. Both of them are right where they're meant to be.

🎶 _Comparing myself to other flowers_  
 _I always despaired, alone_ 🎶

As Rinko's fingers dance on the keys, she always ends up reminiscing about the past. She's happy how everything in her life led up to this.

Two years ago, Rinko preferred being alone. Two years ago, Rinko's so convinced she didn't need anyone. Two years ago, Rinko was just an inferior shadow inside a shell she thought that wouldn't ever break. Two years ago, she thought of herself as a grey and boring flower in a garden full of all sorts of flowers.

Before Roselia, she was fine being alone. But now, she's really glad she's not alone anymore.

🎶 _But just like how every flower has a colour_  
 _I have my own colour, too_ 🎶

But her perspective has changed as this wild adventure laid out before her eyes. It's wild, isn't it? A single person in her own comfort world known as NFO... led her to all this.

Of course, she couldn't forget that Yukina's the main reason why she's so motivated. From the very start, Rinko knew that she wanted this. She wants to blossom into a colorful flower, and she subtly wants Yukina's approval.

Eventually, Roselia's last song has ended. With a smile on Rinko's face, she bows with the rest of Roselia as Yukina thanks the audience.

🎶 _I’ve started believing in myself_ 🎶

A third year Rinko sits on the table of a family restaurant, along with the rest of Roselia. She could hear the chattering of everyone else in the room, but this time around she tries her best to pitch in.

Rinko used to love being alone, but not anymore. Mayhaps confiding in a few people is fine, she thinks to herself.

Oh, wait.

Rinko almost completely forgot that she's supposed to do something very important this lovely evening. But she can't be blamed at all, she's having so much fun. She's supposed to...

🎶 _Now I might even be able to tell you I like you_ 🎶

Rinko softly speaks, tugging on Yukina's sleeve as she does so. She makes sure that only Yukina can hear her, "U-Um... Yukina-san... May I talk to you?" 

"Alright."

Rinko heads outside the restaurant, with Yukina following right behind her.

This is it... She's gained enough self-confidence to let Yukina know how she really feels. She inhales, before letting out the words she's hidden for so long. Yukina will find out eventually, so it's best to tell her now.

She gently hold Yukina's hand, saying these words to her:

_"Yukina-san... I... I like you."_


End file.
